Shooting
by Karin Zoombie
Summary: Eren famoso modelo andrógino no contó con su astuto, celoso y posesivo novio Rivaille, ¿Podrá llevar a cabo el shooting en traje de baño?, o ¿Rivaille se abra salido con la suya al marcar su cuerpo? [AU, Riren, contenido explícito]


**Shooting**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto Evan que es completamente de mi invención.

**Betas:**

**Tamara Millan**

**Portgas D. Raven**

**Brenda Gonzalez**

**¡Advertencia!**

Universo alterno

Relación chico x chico

Ooc o Occ, no se…

M-preg(?

Me fume un porro :v

Huehueheuhe (?

* * *

><p>Eren es un modelo reconocido a nivel mundial gracias a sus hermosas facciones andróginas; en tan solo un par de años logro lo que ninguno otro había logrado, un muchacho que a sus 16 años, salido prácticamente de la nada, sin ningún conocido en el mundo del espectáculo o el de la moda, se abrió camino a pasos titánicos en las pasarelas, consiguiendo contratos millonarios para modelar.<p>

Hugo Boss, Giorgio Armani, Christian Dior, Carolina Herrera, entre otros, contratan a veces simultáneamente a Eren para sus campañas, algo realmente sorprendente en este medio, pues a pesar de las caras bonitas todos son lobos en piel de ovejas esperando la oportunidad para destrozar sin piedad y pasar sobre quien se interponga en su camino. Solo un hombre podía abrirse paso en ese estanque de tiburones, un sarcástico y mal humorado hombre llamado Rivaille, es el que había ayudado a Eren en esto. Rivaille; su representante y más importante, "novio".

Las llantas del Mercedes SLR se derraparon por la avenida, por suerte vacía, el copiloto se apresuró a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad antes de acabar encima del conductor por sus bruscos movimientos. Aunque solo seguía ordenes, no pensó que fuese tan "¡rápido y furioso!"

—Reiner, Creo que prefiero llegar tarde a llegar muerto —dijo Eren sosteniéndose del tablero.

—Oh! Vamos Eren, nunca corres tu auto, es un desperdicio tenerlo a tu disposición y no sacar lo máximo a la máquina —se quejó mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad.

—Rivaille dice que es por imagen —rodo los ojos.

—Bueno, pero de vez en cuando está bien usarlo como se debe.

Gracias a la destreza de Reiner en el volante, pudieron llegar a tiempo y en una sola pieza, vivos, como Eren quería.

—Eren, vas tú primero porque son más fotos tuyas en varios cambios de ropa —le explicaba la fotógrafa Hanji —.Ahora ve a cambiarte por favor, el primer cambio es un traje de baño de mujer.

—Si…—respondió un extrañamente tímido Eren.

Volvió luego de cambiarse, envuelto en una bata azul marino, lucia apenado, incluso con las mejillas enrojecidas, mirando desde la puerta del vestidor a todo el equipo.

— ¿Ya te pusiste ese lindo traje de baño? —pregunto Hanji sonriéndole, mientras dirigía al personal a la terraza donde serían tomadas algunas de las fotos con el bañador.

—Si — respondió apenado Eren, esto comenzaba a ser algo sospechoso.

—Bueno pues quitate la bata —la señalo —.Y coquetea con mi cámara— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Amm… Hanji, creo que deberíamos empezar con otro atuendo —frunció el ceño preocupado —o mejor aún, que tal si otro día tomamos las del traje de baño —sonrió nervioso, tratando de convencerla.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? —No le dejo explicar— No, las fotos con el bañador son en la terraza y el jardín, no hay muchos días tan perfectos como hoy, no quiero perder la hermosa luz del sol, ¡Tienen que ser hoy!

— ¡No!, definitivamente creo que es mejor si lo dejamos para otro día —apretó la bata contra si, como tratando de protegerse, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — dijo Hanji, ahora preocupada, solo había visto a un Eren así de tímido y renuente al inicio de su carrera, no creyó que le afectara tanto posar en traje de baño femenino, si, era la primera vez que posaba en bañador, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía en ropa de mujer — ¿Por qué no quieres quitate la bata, Eren? —pregunto perspicaz.

Hanji podía ser escandalosa, incluso insoportable, pero no era idiota, algo aquí olía mal, como a enano entrometido, o algo así.

—Petra, por favor, quitale la bata a Eren —le sonrió burlonamente.

— ¡No!, no Petra, yo…yo puedo solo— extendió sus brazos apartando a Petra de él.

Poco a poco Eren dejo caer la bata al piso, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la mirada lejos de los furiosos ojos de Hanji y una sorprendida Petra.

— ¡Por Dior! —Se escandalizo Hanji — ¡¿Qué diablos piensa ese hombre?! Eren ¡te lo dije! Hoy. Sesión de fotos. Traje de baño. Cuerpo bronceado. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?, no, tú no tienes la culpa —respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse— ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, por la mañana se fue a su oficina y dijo que vendría a recogerme.

Eren permanecía ahí parado, quieto, agachando la mirada. Petra lo miraba aun sorprendida, y no era para menos, ¿quién marca de chupones la porcelana piel de un modelo una noche antes de una cesión de fotos?

— ¿Qué clase de amante tienes?, que desagradable, y vulgar —soltó burlón Jean.

Jean, es un chico encargado de la iluminación que lo molesta cada que puede, tal vez es agresión ante los ojos de Eren, pero Hanji, Levi y todos los demás saben perfectamente que eso es, frustración y resentimiento, Jean quería algo con Eren y se lo había insinuado bastante, antes de que Rivaille y él entablaran una relación, al parecer el ojiverde nunca se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intensión de Jean, y si en el pasado nunca lo logro con Rivaille fuera ahora que estaban juntos y mientras Rivaille viviese, eso no podía ser, al menos no fuera de los húmedos y pecaminosos sueños del "cara de caballo" como lo llamaba Eren.

—Hanji, yo… lo siento —decía Eren, mirándola apenado y con los ojos acuosos.

—Ese maldito enano no me va a ganar, no…no lo hará…—Hanji murmuraba por lo bajo con la mirada perdida y algo loca, le dio escalofríos de solo presenciarlo, se movía de un lado a otro del estudio como león enjaulado— ¡Petra! —llamo a la maquillista.

— ¿Si?

—Trae maquillaje y todo lo necesario para tapar esas marcas —No dejaría que ese enano le ganara, no esta vez, no en esta vida.

Petra salió veloz por el maquillaje y muchos correctores. Cubrir todas esas rojizas y amoratados marcas que Eren tenía por todo el cuerpo no iba a ser tarea fácil.

— ¡Eren! —exclamo Armin, (asistente y mejor amigo de Eren) que venía entrando con 4 cafés, se había desviado camino al estudio para pasar por estos y por eso no había llegado con Eren — ¿Qué te paso? — Se ruborizo hasta las orejas, ese rubio seguía siendo muy pudoroso para trabajar en el mundo de la moda—. Mejor no me respondas —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

—Vaya, tu amigo no es libertino como tú —se entrometió el cara de caballo queriendo provocar a Eren, que para ser sinceros no costaba mucho, tiendo un carácter muy volátil perdía muy fácil la compostura.

Un fúrico Eren, tomo su bata azul del piso, se la puso apretando muy bien la cinta a su cintura y salió detrás de Petra, después de enviarle una mirada llena de desprecio a Jean.

Petra y dos chicas más (para hacerlo más rápido) comenzaron a tapar las descaradas marcas, tan cínicas como Rivaille, Eren se dejó hacer, era lo menos después de todas las molestias ocasionadas.

.

.

.

30 minutos después y un tubo vacío de maquillaje...

— ¡Hanji! —entro Eren gritando, ahora sin la bata, luciendo su espectacular figura, piernas torneadas, un firme y redondeado trasero que era la perdición de cualquiera, sumado a sus finos rasgos lo hacían todo un adonis, maquillado y con peluca del mismo tono castaño que el de él, pero larga y ondulada, parecía una chica hermosa y eso era lo que amaban de él, su versatilidad al lucir como chica o como chico confundiendo a más de uno, si así lo quería.

— ¿Si cariño? —lo miro ella, sonriéndole.

—Lo quiero a él fuera —dijo, señalando a Jean despectivamente, que miro a Hanji, fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un idiota, ¡Lo quiero fuera!, o no voy a posar —sentenció.

—No le hagas caso Eren —trató de mediar y bajar la tensión.

—No Hanji, ya lo dije, lo quiero a él fuera —amenazó barriéndolo con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y dando media vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Jean, llama a Marco y retirate por favor —no se disculpó con el técnico, sospechaba que era culpable del mal humor de Eren, pocas veces se comportaba como "diva" encaprichada.

.

.

.

Una vez con Marco en la iluminación y Eren listo, por fin podían comenzar a tomar las fotos.

—Bien Eren, no hay más excusas, si aún quedan marcas las cubriremos con Photoshop, tu no necesitarías retoques, pero en esta ocasión no hay de otra —suspiro y abrazo a Eren —Rivaille se llevara una gran sorpresa —dijo, más para sí misma que para él.

Comenzaron en la terraza.

Eren se acostó en un camastro con doseles, cambiando de pose como le indicaban.

—Muy bien cariño, ahora recuestate y alza el pecho solamente, perfecto —lo dirigía, para recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido —siéntate y mira a la cámara, sonríe un poco, bien, hincate dándome la espalda y voltea.

Las fotos no requerían una locación exuberante y ostentosa, pues no era para algún reconocido diseñador a nivel mundial, tan solo eran para Mikasa, su hermanastra, le hacia el gran favor de posar, totalmente gratis y así darle una mano con su carrera de diseñadora, solo tenía que pagar el trabajo de Hanji, los técnicos y el lugar, todo una ganga.

Terminaron en la terraza y siguieron en el jardín, luego cambiaron de ropa unas 4 veces y todas ellas fueron dentro del estudio, después del tercer cambio tomaron un descanso, para cuando estaban por terminar con un último atuendo llego Rivaille.

— ¿Dónde está el mocoso? —preguntó pidiendo un cenicero, tenía el mal hábito de fumar.

—Aun no terminamos, solo faltan unas cuantas fotos y es todo tuyo —sonrió burlona

—Mmm —miro su reloj —Se supone que ya debieron de haber terminado.

—Pensaste que no tomaríamos las fotos en bañador, ¿no es así enano? —Se inclinó un poco para quedar cara a cara con Rivaille que estaba sentado y le pellizco una mejilla —chico malo, tus planes no funcionaron.

—Tch —chasqueo Rivaille, para luego soltarle el humo en la cara a Hanji.

—HAHAHAHA —rio escandalosamente alejándose de él.

.

.

.

Hace 20 horas aproximadamente.

—Eren —llamó Rivaille al momento de entrar en el departamento, caminando por el pasillo y sacándose el abrigo.

—Está en el jacuzzi, tomando un baño de sales para el shooting de mañana —dijo Armin.

—Me iré a cambiar —anuncio y se marchó, dejando a Armin en la sala.

Al volver se iba a disponer a ver televisión como una persona normal, para variar un poco, había rentado una película romántica de esas que a Eren le fascinaban y que a él se le hacían cursis en demasía, pidió la cena en un restaurante de comida china, mientras se despojaba del traje Armani que vestía, pasando a unos casuales shorts grises a rayas verticales y una playera polo negra, todo lo que ese hombre pudiese vestir le quedaba como hecho a la medida, con ese cuerpo marcado y varonil, a veces Eren se preguntaba porque no era modelo también, mas nunca se lo decía.

Regresó, solo para ver su sala invadida con una camilla para masajes y un tipo vestido de blanco, acomodando quien sabe que cosas por todo el lugar, invadiendo su espacio, su pulcra y armoniosa sala.

—Es el masajista —se adelantó Armin, al ver que Rivaille se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, molesto —lo envió Mikasa, dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer para que Eren estuviese fresco y relajado para mañana —se excurso.

—Dame eso —le dijo señalando las carpetas sobre el trabajo de mañana, Armin se las pasó y observaba como Rivaille cambiaba de una expresión molesta a una todavía más molesta, conforme iba pasando las hojas, saco una pluma de uno de los cajones de un mueble en la sala y comenzó a hacer anotaciones —.Esto no, esto tampoco —dijo en voz alta, mientras rayaba algo que Armin pudo adivinar.

—Pero señor Rivaille, usted había autorizado eso, el contrato ya está firmado.

—Yo lo arreglo.

—Es que esto ya lo hablo Eren con Mikasa —trato de objetar Armin.

—Y la señorita Mikasa no está en posición de exigir nada, esto no es más que caridad —respondió dejando caer la carpeta en la mesita de centro —.Ahora saca todo esto de aquí —señalo todo lo que no fuera suyo —.Menos esto —tomo un recipiente con aceite de Melisa* mientras un brillito atravesaba su mirada, y una pequeña y lasciva sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios —.Págale sus servicios, el aceite y que se retire.

Armin firmo un cheque, se disculpó con el masajista, quien a pesar de todo estaba muy feliz, no solo no había hecho su trabajo, sino que además de todo le había pagado, mucho mejor para él.

— ¿Necesita algo más Rivaille-san? —tomo su mariconera del perchero junto a la puerta

—No, puedes retirarte, yo me hare cargo de todo.

Sus planes habían cambiado repentinamente, en vez de sostener a Eren mientras lloraba por las cursilerías en la película que había rentado, se le antojo sacarlo del jacuzzi y darle un rico masaje… uno con final feliz.

—Eren —camino a su habitación en dirección del baño—.Eren—le encontró dentro, con una mascarilla de alguna sustancia verdosa en la cara y rodajas de pepinos en los ojos— lavate la cara y sal de ahí.

—Pero aun no termino —no se movió en lo absoluto.

—Vamos, el masajista no tiene tu tiempo, mueve ese culo y llevalo a la sala —dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Oh, está bien —sonrió, quitándose los pepinos y saliendo, seco su cuerpo, lavo su cara y salió del baño con intención de seguir hasta donde el masajista — ¿y esto? —se topó con su alcoba iluminada a la luz de las velas y Rivaille en bóxer sentado a la orilla de la cama.

—Yo te voy a dar el masaje —sonrió de lado.

—Desde cuando trabajas de masajista —trato de bromear Eren

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Rió sarcástico, alzando su ceja derecha —.Anda acuéstate, desnudo.

Eren no sabía que planeaba su novio, pero tampoco le molesto el rumbo que estaba tomando esto.

—Voy — siguió sus instrucciones, acostándose en medio de la cama sin nada encima.

Una vez quedo como lo quería, Rivaille tomo el frasco de aceite que había dejado en el buró y vertió una buena cantidad entre sus manos, comenzó a frotar sus palmas y calentar el aceite, para después ponerlo sobre la tibia piel de Eren, comenzando con un leve masaje que bajaba de los hombros a la espalda, terminando en el inicio de las nalgas.

—Sí… que rico, no sabía que tenías este tipo de habilidades —se acomodó mejor en la cama, relajándose.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí.

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Como esto —presiono con el dedo pulgar de ambas manos un punto en la espalda alta de Eren.

—Ah…— gimió dulcemente, música para los oídos de Rivaille.

—Aún tengo mucho trucos, mocoso —siguió masajeando.

—Si son iguales a este, estoy seguro que todos me gustarán —suspiró.

Las manos de Rivaille serpenteaban entre sus curvas, siempre del cuello hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas; subió a horcajadas sobre Eren, justo en el final de su bien formado trasero, donde encajaba perfectamente su hombría, aun dormida, en medio de ese rico trasero, siguió masajeando, delineando con ambas manos la cintura de Eren, llego a su cadera, apretándola fuertemente, sacándole otro gemido, se inclinó sobre él, comenzando a repartir besos desde el cuello, la nuca, bajando poco a poco por la espalda, sintiendo como se estremecía el cuerpo bajo él, volvió a subir.

—Te has puesto de humor —susurro a su oído, mordiéndole suavemente la oreja, jalándola un poco.

— ¡Ah!... Es que tienes manos mágicas.

—Tengo otra cosa con más magia que mis manos —dijo, al momento que simulaba suaves embestidas con su ya endurecido miembro.

A Eren le recorrió una corriente eléctrica de la cabeza a los pies, arqueando un poco la espalda y levantando el trasero, para aumentar el contacto. Rivaille apretó más contra sí mismo las caderas de Eren, restregándose entre sus nalgas, Eren sentía como iba creciendo el miembro de Rivaille con cada rose, excitándolo, queriéndose dar la vuelta y tomar el control, para de una buena vez montarlo y enterrar ese duro falo él mismo. Decidió seguir el tortuoso juego de su pareja.

—Ngh…mmh —gemía el ojiverde —S-sí, es muy mágico —susurro con voz entrecortada.

Rivaille tomo otro poco de aceite y se recorrió hacia abajo, dejando expuesto el firme trasero que en unos momentos iba a destrozar, paso sus dedos índice y medio por encima de su entrada, acariciándola de arriba abajo, y luego en lentos círculos, mientras Eren seguía levantado las caderas con insistencia, Rivaille tomó una almohada y se la colocó debajo del vientre para mantener ese culo levantado.

—Listo —soltó, dándole una nalgada a Eren.

— ¡Ah!

Rivaille volvió a lo suyo y vertió otro poco de aceite en sus dedos, que resbalo y termino goteando en la entrada de Eren. Tenían relaciones a menudo así que no necesitaba mucha preparación, sin embargo Rivaille gustaba de orillarlo hasta el punto de oírle suplicar ser follado. Insertó sin delicadeza un dedo y enseguida el otro.

—Joder…—resoplo Eren apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

—Sí, eso precisamente es lo que quiero "joder este lindo culo" —remarco con voz lasciva, mientras comenzaba a mover los dedos que tenía dentro de su pareja.

—Rivaille~—susurro con voz anhelante.

— ¿Si cariño? —sonrío con sorna.

—Anda… apurate.

— ¿A qué? —se relamió los labios.

—A metérmela —suplico.

—Todavía no, ven, levantate —se apartó, mientras el castaño quedaba hincado dándole la espalda, lo tomó de la cintura jalándolo contra él, el ojiverde volteo la cabeza jalándolo por el cuello para besarlo, un beso dulce que se fue intensificando entre mordiscos, terminándolo con Eren jalando el labio inferior de Rivaille, a su pareja le excitaba eso.

—Todavía tienes bóxer —reclamó inconforme.

—Quitámelo —le pide con voz ronca por la excitación.

Eren no tardo nada en darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él, pasándole sus brazos detrás del cuello para besarlo nuevamente, quería sentirlo, si, pero también le encanta besarlo, se despegaron con cortos y sonoros besos húmedos, para dar un último beso tronado, les gustaba ser rudos y pasionales, pero también gustaban de esos pequeños dulces detalles. Lo miró a los ojos y bajo las manos por el marcado pecho de Rivaille, sintiendo esos bien trabajados bíceps hasta dar con el elástico de sus ajustados bóxers, acariciando por encima de la tela la palpitante e hinchada excitación de Rivaille, subió de nuevo al elástico, bajando de una vez el bóxer, provocando que su miembro rebotara un par de veces, hasta quedar firme entre las manos de Eren que se apresuró a tomarlo, comenzó acariciarlo desde la base a la punta y viceversa, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba sus testículos, sin dejar de ver a Rivaille con mirada juguetona, siguió masturbándolo, para luego juntar sus caderas y tomar ambos miembros entre sus manos, mientras Eren los masturbaba, Rivaille seguía acariciando su cintura, cadera y trasero.

Rivaille paso sus manos en los hombros de Eren presionando hacia abajo, a lo que él entendió de inmediato, bajando a la altura de su miembro, donde lo tomo y comenzó a moverlo de lado a lado, alzando la mirada para ver la expresión del azabache.

—Oe, ¿tu madre no te enseño a no jugar con la comida? —Lo tomo de la barbilla —Abre esa linda boquita —Eren sonrió excitado, abriendo la boca con un "Ah" como si de un niño se tratara.

Lamia el hinchado miembro, de arriba abajo mientras lo masturbaba y chupaba la punta, dando lamidas como si fuera una paleta.

—Mgh— ahogó un gemido ronco —Si…así… chupa, chupala toda.

—Rivaille —sonrió Eren, mirando a su pareja con un hilo de saliva unido aun al miembro, para después engullir de nuevo el miembro.

— ¡AH! Vamos, arriba— dijo desesperado —.Necesito estar dentro de ti —lo tomo de nuevo por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo, y dejar su mimosa tarea.

Se acostó sobre Eren, abriéndose camino entre sus piernas, tomándolo aún por la cadera, posicionando su inflamado miembro que goteaba de desesperación. Gruñó y se hundió en él poco a poco, sintiendo como lo apresaba centímetro a centímetro, recibiéndolo con placer, en su cálido interior, y sin poder esperar más hundió lo restante de un solo empujón haciendo a Eren gritar, mientras hundía las uñas en la espalda del moreno, queriéndose aferrar a aquella sensación tan placentera, Rivaille repitió su movimiento una segunda vez, el castaño tenía los sentido nublados, esa idílica tortura que recibía lo turbaba.

Rivaille arrastro su mano por la cama en busca de la de su compañero, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y arrastrando ambas sobre su cabeza, haciendo lo mismo con la otra e incorporándose un poco y sin dejar de embestirle, admirando el sensual cuerpo que se retorcía pidiendo más. Eren le mantenía la mirada, sin dejar de estremecerse con la piel erizada, la lasciva mirada del morenos sobre él era un plus a su excitación.

—T-te…amo…ah…—pudo soltar eren en un susurro.

Sin poder contenerse se volcó de nuevo sobre él, respondiendo sus palabras con actos, callando sus gemidos en un beso que no termino en la boca, si no que bajo por su barbilla, pasando por su cuello, hasta dar a su pecho, devorando sus tetillas, turnándose de derecha a izquierda, soltó una mano de Eren para pasearla sobre su caliente cuerpo, mientras seguía lamiendo y mordisqueándole, esos rosados bonotes ensalivados.

Sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas, más duras, más necesitadas, Rivaille subió hasta su cuello, Eren ladeo la cabeza, dándole acceso total a este para su deleite.

Con las manos libres, al fin rodeo el cuello del moreno, enredando también sus piernas a su cintura, queriéndose sentir más unido, profesaba el orgasmo cerca, sintió los dientes de Rivaille rosar su cuello y su piel arder ante la succión, estando consiente lo hubiese parado en seco, recordando el trabajo que tenía la mañana siguiente, la permanente succión que ejercían los labios del morenos sobre el blanco cuello lo arrastraron más al_ finale _haciéndolo llegar, sintiendo como su abdomen hormigueaba y su entrada palpitaba.

Rivaille se sintió más apretado intermitentemente por las palpitaciones dentro del castaño, sin despegarse de su garganta, arrastro los labios hasta el otro extremo, donde exploto de éxtasis y satisfacción, dando suaves embestidas al final.

Eren dejo de rodearlo con sus piernas para solo mantener el agarre de su cuello, le sonrió satisfecho, con los ojos más brillosos que Rivaille pudiese imaginar.

Estaba cansado, y muy, muy relajado, ese masaje resulto casi una droga noqueando al inquieto castaño.

El moreno lo volvió a besar, dulce y lento, diciéndole te amo en lacada rose de labios, aunque nunca estaba de más decirlo verbalmente, menos con el inseguro compañero que tenía.

—Te amo, Eren.

Eren sonrió.

El modelo empujó a su compañero dejándolo bajo su cuerpo, no dijo nada, se dejó hacer totalmente por el castaño. Que se cansara cabalgándolo, al final lo tomaría una vez más bajo su cuerpo, aprovechándose de su ignorancia sobre la amoratada marca recién hecha en su cuello, tenía tiempo de sobra para marcarlo más, por todo el pecho y si podía, también por la espalda.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer mi historia!<p>

De acuerdo a su opinión, esto podría quedar como un oneshot, o bien ser una historia de varios capítulos (algunos ya los tengo en mente), por favor háganme saber su opinión con un review, se los agradecería mucho.

Gracias a Andres MH por ayudarme con las marcas de carro, yo no sé nada de eso.

Gracias tambien a mis tres Betas: Tamara, Portgas y mi linda novia 3 Brenda , sin ustedes esta historia seria aun ¡Peor! - Nótese la enseñanza de Portgas aquí

***Melisa**

Es un magnífico sedante y un tónico relajante que hace disminuir la ansiedad y nerviosismo.

**Shooting**

De "shoot", disparo (de la cámara). O sea, una sesión fotográfica.

Solo para aclarar el titulo por si no le encontraban sentido...


End file.
